Kuroshitsuji:Seis de la Mañana
by Antonietaza
Summary: El amor prohibido entre un sirviente fiel y el príncipe de un gran imperio...


Seis de la Mañana

Agni x Soma

EL amor entre sirvientes y nobles ambos hombres en esos tiempos (Hablando del siglo XIX) eran ya bastante comunes, pero aún así la sociedad no lo veía de la mejor manera, todo se mantenía como un oscuro secreto que jamás debía ser develado. Ahora ¿Qué tal príncipe y fiel sirviente? Eso era no de esperarse, un amor no correspondido y además prohibido, peligroso. Si se enterasen acerca de esto quizá que cosas pasarían en el reino ¿No? Bueno, este es uno de los casos, les contaré la historia de un amor pasional entre un príncipe y su fiel sirviente, una aventura llena de pesares, tristeza, alegría, esperanza, concordia, discordia, drama, pasión profunda…Todo en estos escritos que nadie debería ver…debería.

Un amor entre hombres, desgracia para la comunidad hindú

Gemidos de gracia, de pasión efectuados cada noche, ese es el ímpetu

Los dioses con desagrado los observan desde lo alto y a ellos no les importa, no están al tanto

Fiesta, celebraciones, trasnoches, mediodía, amanecer, medianoche, madrugada, tarde, día

No hay orden para ellos, pues a cada hora tienen tiempo para pasar juntos

Amor prohibido hindú, noches de gritos con gracia, noches de caricias suaves

Esta es la historia jamás contada del príncipe y su fiel sirviente

Jura lealtad, pero diríamos más que eso

Jura servicio pero ambos saben en cuál de los sentidos

Este es un amor dichoso y oculto entre dos seres

Que jamás deberá salir a la luz, sino adiós imperio, adiós vida, adiós alabanzas, adiós creencia

La Luna testigo mudo de cada gota de sudor que acarician ambos cuerpos armoniosos

Observas iluminando el camino de tus ojos con el brillo plateado

Observas con ternura las palabras que se profesan y con tus cabellos los proteges

Chapitre: "Río, Viento y Sol"

El sol salía entre las montañas altas de Bengala, dejando que sus primeros rayos dorados chocasen contra el imperante palacio que permanecía plantado en las santas tierras de aquel lugar, el viento mecía con cuidado cada hoja de vegetación presente y el río corría sin cesar por las orillas, dejando ver su brillo a bajas horas de la mañana.

Los cabellos dorados llegaron a tocar con gentileza la habitación donde el príncipe yacía, un joven alto de tez acaramelada, cabellos purpúreos y ojos dorados, cuerpo armonioso y mirada penetrante. Sin duda el vigésimo sexto príncipe de Bengala, Soma Asman Kadar, tendido en la cama más grande que podías imaginar llena de cojines de seda con finos encajes de oro, además de telas largas y púrpuras que rodeaban el lugar donde él se encontraba siendo iluminado por los rayos del astro del día

-A-ah…-Un pequeño quejido de molestia se logró escuchar, pues la luz dorada llegaba fijamente a sus ojos –Agni…las cortinas- Su expresión de voz era algo lenta y baja, recién se reincorporaba al mundo de los vivos

-Sí, mi príncipe…-La voz grave del fiel servidor del príncipe resonó en toda la habitación y la figura de este decide pasar enfrente de la gran cama hasta llegar a la ventana de hermosa forma. Juntó las cortinas rápidamente para terminar con los bajos ayees de molestia provocados por el menor.

-Gra…gracias…Agh… ¿Sabes qué hora es? –Entreabre sus ojos mientras apoya su antebrazo en la frente

-A juzgar por la posición en la que se encuentra el sol, ha de ser aproximadamente las seis y media de la mañana, príncipe –Sus palabras eran fluidas, no dudaba en ninguna

-Ah, el sol nuevamente ha arruinado mi despertar…

-No diga eso, de seguro el dios del sol desea que su destino sea despertarse siempre a estas horas. Quién sabe qué sucedería si no le hace caso…Por favor príncipe, comience a acostumbrarse

-Hum…-Sentándose en la cama baja un poco su mirada entrecerrando sus ojos aún por la luz del sol que no se cubría por completo- Luchar contra el destino que nos proveen los dioses ¿Crees que eso sería posible, Agni?

-Ah…-Al oír las palabras del príncipe se sorprende un poco, pues ellos eran apegados a sus creencias y juraron nunca oponerse ante ellas- Príncipe Soma, por favor no diga eso. Ponerse en contra de los deseos de nuestras deidades es imposible, usted lo sabe bien

-El problema es que pocos lo han intentado y muchos menos han logrado sobrevivir para contarlo…Quiero deshacerme de mi destino, Agni. Como príncipe estoy destinado a gobernar Bengala y casarme ¿No? Después tener hijos y vivir en monotonía por el resto de mis días, además de preocuparme tan solo de mantener a mis súbditos con las ordenes que mi padre me enseñe, gobernar a mano dura, ver cada castigo ejercido, imperar contra gente inocente, masacre, dolor, tristeza…O por lo menos así lo hace mi padre…además de dejar… –Negó suavemente con la cabeza- Eso no me agrada…Agni, quiero ser libre. No quiero que los torpes rayos dorados del sol iluminen mi rostro a las seis de la mañana cada día, ni saber lo que se me viene adelante…-Observa a su sirviente con un poco de desesperación- Quiero…quiero aprender nuevas cosas cada día, no saber lo que me espera y vivir cada día como si fuese el último. Correr libre entre las montañas de Bengala y observar el ocaso tranquilamente, sin preocuparme de nada –Al decir cada palabra se imaginaba perfectamente los escenarios, causando que sus ojos brillasen con gran intensidad

-Príncipe Soma…-Su rostro parecía preocupado, pues él mismo era partidario de llevar a su alabado príncipe por el camino a la monotonía como él decía- Me agrada que tenga ese tipo de pensamientos, pero aquellos que decidieron cambiar su destino mueren trágicamente o sus vidas toman rumbos totalmente diferentes y negativos

-Pero si permaneces a mi lado eso no sucedería ¿Cierto? Eres mi fiel servidor y protegerás fervientemente a tu príncipe ¿No? Vamos, serás partidario de cambiar mi destino. Debes ayudarme…Esto de vivir cada día dentro de la monotonía me tiene harto, además, ya me están buscando esposa…Eso en cierta parte me entristece

-¿E-enserio?

-Sip, mujeres jóvenes de reinos lejanos…Yo sinceramente no lo quiero, me resulta aburrido y además no querría en lo absoluto a alguien que apenas conozco. Prefiero permanecer al lado de alguien que logre entenderme, que cuide cada segundo de mi y abra su regazo para recibirme cada vez que yo quiera…-Esboza una pequeña sonrisa-…Que me conozca lo suficientemente bien y que sienta aprecio por mi obviamente

-Mi príncipe…-Lentamente se acerca a este, pensando que aquella persona deseada por el príncipe sea su mismo fiel servidor

-Tan solo espero encontrar a ese ser pronto

Al escuchar las últimas palabras del menor se detiene en seco, dejando su mente paralizada ¿Cómo puede ser? Tiene a su ser anhelado enfrente suyo y no se da cuenta, lo aprecia, hace realidad cada capricho, permanece a su lado cada segundo, brinda calidez lejana para no demostrar tanto el amor que tiene hacia el príncipe. Agni tan solo mantuvo un silencio

-¿Agni? ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó algo extrañado,se había percatado que anteriormente el peliblanco se le acercaba

-M-mis disculpas, Joven Príncipe…Tan solo me quedé pensando –Hizo un intento por sonreír levemente, más, tan solo una extraña expresión se hizo presente en su rostro

-Ya veo…En fin, Agni ¿Me ayudarás a cambiar mi destino? Quiero finalmente sentirme libre…Encontrar lo que llaman felicidad

Agni, fiel servidor de piel parda y cabellos plateados sería capaz de todo por ver a su príncipe, su dios, feliz y satisfecho aunque tenga que ir en contra de sus creencias – Lo haré, príncipe…Tan solo por usted y su felicidad

-¡Genial! –De un salto y con sus ánimos totalmente reanimados sale de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia su mayordomo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Comenzamos de ahora, vamos Agni…Haremos primero lo más fácil

-¿Qué haremos, príncipe?

-Pasear libres por las afueras del palacio, por las montañas que guardan el sol durante la mañana, hace ya un buen tiempo que no lo hago…Y menos a tu lado

-Menos a mi lado…- El joven pronunciaba príncipe palabras que cada vez más herían levemente a su mayordomo, pues no sabía si tomarlas de un tipo de afecto u otro. Estaba totalmente confundido en cuanto a eso – Me alegra que me tome como buena compañía, Príncipe

-¡Claro que eres buena compañía! Eres mi leal sirviente y compañero…Por lo menos gracias a ti no me siento tan solo…-Las últimas palabras las dice con cierta melancolía

-No tiene por qué agradecer, Príncipe, de todas maneras yo le debo la vida…Para mí es un verdadero placer y gusto estar a su lado sirviéndole, príncipe Soma

Baja un poco su mirada y dibuja una muy leve sonrisa – Saber eso me pone bastante contento, Agni…

-Vamos para afuera antes de que el sol decida salir entre las montañas y nos perdamos los rayos dorados que rebotan en el río- No quería escuchar más palabras salir del menor

-¡Eso me gusta ver! –Toma la mano de su sirviente con emoción visible y corriendo las cortinas de la puerta ambos salen corriendo del lugar yendo hacia los enormes jardines del palacio- Es simplemente bello ¿No, Agni? Observar el amanecer tan apaciguadamente…Dejando atrás toda preocupación –Habla mientras se sienta en el pasto junto con el mayor

-Lo sé, príncipe…Se siente simplemente renovante para el alma y tranquilizante para la mente, relajante para el cuerpo y extasiante para el mirar

-Más preciso no podías ser…-Deja salir una pequeña risa para después dejar un leve silencio, acto continuo, observa a su mayordomo disimuladamente. Éste permanecía meditando- Oye, Agni…-Dice en voz baja, casi imperceptible

-¿Si, príncipe? ¿Sucede algo? –Con ambas manos juntas observa al contrario abriendo un solo ojo

-Bueno, eso de ser completamente libre de preocupaciones y buscar nuevos tónicos para el alma… ¿Te agrada la idea? Porque…cuando te lo dije parecías algo desprevenido

-Me gusta cualquier idea con tal de que lo haga feliz a usted, príncipe

-O sea…Que si me hiciese feliz que murieras ¿Lo harías?

-Indudablemente, daría mi vida por su felicidad, por usted

-Entiendo…Eres buen sirviente, Agni. Me alegra que permanezcas a mi lado –Le dedica una sonrisa leve a ojos cerrados al contrario mientras se inclina un poco

-Me alegra que mi presencia sea de su satisfacción y agrado…

-Jo~ Tan solo espero encontrar a una chica como tú con la cual pudiese casarme en un lugar apartado de aquí…Sería genial ¿No? ¿Qué dices? Tú podrías estar con nosotros

-Para mí sería un total agrado…-Era primera vez que Agni mentía tanto a su príncipe, en realidad no se sentía a gusto cuando escuchaba las charlas del menor acerca del futuro de este con una esposa felices, etcétera, etcétera. No le agradaba para nada la idea, pero el chico parecía totalmente satisfecho cuando hablaba de aquello así que trataba de mostrar su mejor sonrisa

-En fin…-Posa sus manos bajo su nuca y se recuesta entre el verde y corto pasto que parecía más bien fino y hermoso terciopelo

-Príncipe Soma…-Él permanecía sentado y al observar al menor en tal posición unos deseos salvajes de invadir el cuerpo de este rodearon su mente, debía abstenerse, pero era casi imposible. El menor de cabellos purpúreos, piel morena y orbes doradas parecía provocativo y listo para ser indagado con pasión -¿Podría concederme un pequeño favor?

-¿Un favor? –Preguntó un poco extrañado- Claro, lo que desees, Agni…

-Lamento si le incomoda, pero no puedo aguantarlo más…-Se acercó un poco más al príncipe posándose encima de este y aprisionándolo con sus extremidades

-A-agni…-Se sorprende un poco ante las acciones de su mayordomo sin evitar tomar un tenue color carmesí en su rostro- ¿Qué crees que haces? –Estaba algo escandalizado, ya que no le gustaba la idea de permanecer cerca de su mayordomo de esa manera

-Lo siento, joven Maestro…Pero si tiene ese tipo de planes para su futuro no podría perder mi oportunidad ahora. Tan solo déjeme cumplir esto y lo dejaré en paz, viviendo de sus anhelos –Cerró suavemente sus ojos y acercó su rostro al del menor el cual permanecía inmóvil, ambos pegaron sus fauces creando así un ligero beso entre el sirviente y el príncipe…Este sería el comienzo de toda la historia

-A-agn…-Antes de que pudiese formular palabra alguna, los labios del mayor ya habían callado sus fauces- N-nnh…-Simplemente entrecerró sus ojos un poco correspondiendo tímidamente al ósculo

-Como dije anteriormente, me disculpo si es que le incomodó…-Se separa de los labios opuestos reincorporándose nuevamente

-Agni…-Desvió su mirar levemente mientras que con su mano tocaba con gentileza sus labios- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Una unión entre ambas fauces, unión cercana entre el príncipe y su desesperado sirviente, al cual no le agrada la idea de que el ser que venera permanezca al lado de otra persona….-Detuvo sus palabras por un corto tris, sabía que ya estaba pasándose de la raya- Lo siento, esas palabras no debieron salir de mi boca…Que Kali me perdone al igual que usted –Cierra sus ojos suspirando- Me disculpo por mi acto tan atrevido, príncipe

-Um…I-idiota…Mejor calla tus fauces, permanece en silencio y medita acerca de lo ocurrido

-Jo ajna…-Su mirar permanecía bajo, su expresión arrepentida…Tan solo se dispuso a meditar tal y como ordenó su príncipe sin reprochar

El de cabellos purpúreos se mantuvo en silencio por un rato manteniendo su mirada gacha y una expresión indescifrable, aún permanecía sorprendido por el beso brindado de su mayordomo nunca pensó que aquello sería posible, nunca pensó que aquel que probaría por vez primera sería el fiel sirviente, un hombre…- Agni…

Nuevamente se detuvo en su estado de meditación para escuchar con atención las palabras del príncipe -¿Si, Joven Príncipe?

-Dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Como ya dije, me dejé llevar por mis propios egoístas deseos sin pensar en cómo usted reaccionaría ante ello

-Eres un tonto, Agni…-Se para de su sitio, dispuesto a dirigirse a su cuarto nuevamente. Estaba algo enojado por todo lo que ocurrió, no le gustaba observar como su mayordomo se lamentaba

-Joven…-Decidió callar, no debía reprochar las acciones de su superior

Con varias cosas ya pasando por su mente camina por los extensos pasillos del palacio que eran débilmente iluminados por el sol de la mañana, entre los cuales se podía ver el exuberante río de Gales con perfección. Una vez que llega al lugar ya indicado se recuesta en la cama boca abajo queriendo cerrar sus ojos y caer en el sueño nuevamente

Sin que se diese cuenta el príncipe, Agni lo siguió a sus espaldas con pasos lentos y cuidadosos, manteniendo una distancia notable. Vio como el menor entra a la habitación y aguarda un rato, sabiendo que se recostaría en la cama pues lo conocía muy bien.

El chico de cabellos purpúreos rápidamente había caído en el sueño, un punto a favor para el mayordomo con una avidez profunda hacia su dios.

Lentamente se acercaba a la cama donde yacía el príncipe aún boca abajo, el ardiente deseo aún lo rodeaba con fuerza y deseaba más que tan solo tocar los labios opuestos con suavidad. Deseaba tocar la tez del príncipe de delicioso color con la pasión presente, lasciva, erotismo…

-Hm…-El príncipe se movía un poco, ya estaba en la etapa de un sueño casi profundo…Vaya que lo hace rápido…

-Mi príncipe…Algún día pagaré por este pecado tan profundo, pero antes de aquello quiero que mi deseo valga la pena…-Con su mano rozaba la espalda opuesta con suavidad –Mi Joven Maestro, dios, príncipe…Salvador, deseado, amado, querido…

-A-agni…-Murmuró durante el sueño al sentir que la mano del ya nombrado paseaba por su cuerpo

-Tsk…-Se detuvo por un rato al sentir el miedo de que el chico despertase y nuevamente tenga la reacción anterior. Después prosiguió con mayor intensidad, su mano pasa por la cadera del menor hasta tocar el muslo de este –Un terrible pecado, yo, indagando el cuerpo de mi propio dios…Eso es terrible –Lamentaba en voz bastante baja. Maldecía cada caricia efectuada pero no podía ni quería detenerse.

Cada caricia era perceptible para el príncipe, lo que provocaba que al sentirlas dejase escuchar leves gemidos –Ah…

-Con tan solo tocarle se excita, mi príncipe...-Sube a la cama con cuidado, aprisionando al menor con sus extremidades nuevamente, al parecer el chico aún no se percataba de aquello pues era de sueño pesado –Espero que se mantenga tranquilo –Murmuró para sí mismo, de todas formas no quería que el menor provocara gran escándalo.

Su boca ávida se dirigía al largo cuello del menor hasta tocarlo con gentileza, brindándole pequeños besos. Su mano derecha recorría la figura suavemente y siniestra tocaba la mejilla del príncipe con un cuidado extremo. Todo eso sucedió durante tan solo segundos, el príncipe había despertado de golpe

-¡A-agni! –Asustado se apartó de su sirviente -¿Qué haces?

El mayordomo no formuló palabra alguna, tan solo se quedó con la mirada baja pues el pudor no le permitía ver de frente al príncipe

-Agni, respóndeme…Es una orden –Aún exasperado y con su cuerpo apegado en el respaldo de la cama preguntaba sin cesar

-Yo lo amo, príncipe…No tengo otras razones- Su tono de voz era débil y sumiso

-¿A-amarme? Pero eso es imposible, Agni…Somos hombres, somos príncipe y sirviente

-Desgraciadamente lo he tenido presente, joven Maestro. Es algo que es totalmente imposible, mal visto, un pecado terrible –Baja un poco más su mirada hasta hacer una reverencia- Mil disculpas, sé que no debía por vez segunda pero no puedo ya contenerme, usted ha de ser todo lo que tengo y todo lo que tendré en mi vida…

-A-agni…

-Discúlpeme, por favor…Príncipe

Era la primera vez que escuchaba tales palabras salir de Agni, ¿Amor? ¿Afecto? ¿Aprecio? ¿Ser todo lo que tiene? Es bastante triste, no quería quebrar al de cabellos plateados, destrozar su mundo pero…Aún así no lo amaba de esa manera tan solo lo veía como fiel sirviente y amigo

-Estás perdonado, Agni…- Pronunció aquellas palabras mientras gatea por la cama hasta estar cerca del mayordomo, su brazo paseó por la espalda de este y con su boca besó la cabeza que permanecía oculta entre las sábanas

-Gracias…-Murmura débilmente –Gracias por perdonar el terrible pecado de tratar de profanar su inmaculado cuerpo

-No lo agradezcas, ahora hazme el favor de apartarte lo suficiente de mi cama, por favor

-Sí, príncipe…-Salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible, con el pudor aún rodeando todo su cuerpo –Eres un idiota…-Pasó su mano por la frente y se apoyó en la pared, deslizándose por esta hasta quedar sentado en el piso

-Hmph…-Abrazando su almohada se encontraba el príncipe después de que el sirviente se haya alejado de la habitación, estaba despierto y algo frustrado no lograba ordenar bien su mente después de lo sucedido, no lograba comprender correctamente lo que sentía realmente, tan solo necesitaba a alguien a su lado, cualquiera menos Agni, pero ¿Quién más sería? Los demás sirvientes no son más que una simple bola de trabajadores y no mantienen relación tan cercana con su alteza, por el momento se sentía solo pero sabía que después de un rato todo estaría bien…O eso esperaba.

El ocaso se estaba haciendo ya presente, se podría decir que el príncipe de cabellos purpúreos estuvo recostado casi todo el día pensando mientras que el sirviente se encontraba ya sea paseando por los alrededores o meditando más de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

-De acuerdo…Iré a darle la cara nuevamente al príncipe –Estaba decidido a hablar con el menor después de un rato tan largo de separación, no podía contenerlo más necesitaba intercambiar palabras con él acerca de lo ocurrido, saber qué piensa al respecto, que es lo mejor para ambos

Las horas pasaban y el mayordomo no se decidía a ir a hablar, estaba pensando en qué le diría exactamente hasta que la noche finalmente cubrió los cielos de Bengala. Las estrellas se podían observar con perfección y la luna iluminaba con gran esmero esa noche, era simplemente un escenario en estado puro.

-¿Príncipe…? –Se asoma por la puerta del cuarto del chico, buscando rastro de este. Al parecer no se encontraba en la habitación –Maldición-Gruñó, había tomado las fuerzas suficientes y el menor no se encontraba. En fin, decidió ir en su búsqueda por el enorme palacio recorriendo los anchos pasillos, revisando por cada sala o cuarto, desván o sótano…No estaba y el mayordomo comenzaba a preocuparse bastante ¿Dónde estaría en ese caso? No había más lugares que los jardines de grandes magnitudes, de seguro allí se encontraría o eso esperaba -¡Príncipe Soma! – Gritaba con fuerzas hasta que quedase afónico

Luego de un rato no pudo encontrarlo, la noche cada vez era más oscura y además peligrosa –Joder…- Se esmeraba en buscarlo cueste lo que cueste, pasen las horas que pasen no dejaría de hacerlo, pues quería verlo nuevamente- ¡Príncipe!-Gritaba con mayor intensidad durante varias horas, era ya medianoche.

Nuevamente tomó los mismos rumbos por donde había buscado hace horas, esta vez comenzando meticulosamente por las orillas del río que partía las grandes tierras, entre el frondoso bosque que estaba en las orillas de este y las cuencas más bajas. Por allí no tuvo éxito alguno hasta que lo cruzó llegando al otro extremo, el príncipe se encontraba en la orilla del río, entre los arbustos observando como el agua corría mientras la luna la iluminaba con su luz plateada. Agni se paró detrás de él, dejando que una gran sombra cubriese al menor, por un corto lapso este se asustó y de golpe volteó, al darse cuenta de que era su fiel sirviente suspiró aliviado

-A-agni…Que bueno que eres tú, justo quería hablarte de algo –Se hizo a un lado, dejando un espacio para que el mayor se sentase a su lado- Acerca de lo ocurrido anteriormente…me quería disculpar

-¿Disculpar? ¿Usted? Yo soy el que debería disculparse mil y un veces

-Espera, Agni…Cálmate, deja que termine…-Abraza sus propias piernas, manteniendo una mirada melancólica- No debí haberte tratado de esa manera, porque yo…bueno…-Desvía un poco su mirar, no se atrevía a proseguir con sus palabras

-¿Si, príncipe? –Estaba algo ansioso por las palabras del menor ¿Qué diría? ¿Será que él siente lo mismo?

-Y-yo te amo, Agni…No debí detenerte de tal manera, pero simplemente tenía miedo, no podía corresponder a tus caricias por un simple y estúpido miedo…No podía cambiar las palabras de mis anhelos por miedo, no podía contarte mis verdaderos deseos por miedo…-Con mayor fuerza abraza sus piernas, quería proseguir pero le parecía algo casi imposible ya que aquel miedo aún estaba presente

-Príncipe…Le pido por favor que aquel miedo desaparezca, yo soy aquel que permanece a su lado…-Estaba dispuesto a seguir pero el príncipe le interrumpe con un grito

-¡No! Todos me han dicho eso y mira…Se apartan de mí, dejándome sumido en la soledad completa

-Usted bien sabe que nunca lo dejaría solo, joven Príncipe…le he jurado servicio hasta que mis días terminasen ¿No? Le pido que confíe en cada palabra que le digo –Se detiene por un rato- Príncipe, le juro que nunca le dejaré solo

-A-agni…- Se aferra del mayor fuertemente rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este y ocultando su rostro entre el regazo del mayor- Gracias…Me agrada escuchar cada palabra tuya…No sé qué sería de mi ahora si no las escuchase, que sería de mi si tú no estuvieras a mi lado

-De seguro sería una gran persona, Príncipe…Como la que siempre ha sido

No diga eso, tonto…De seguro permanecería entre la oscuridad de mi cuarto, lamentando cada momento en que no pude apreciar verdaderamente las cosas que se me brindan cada día, vivir verdaderamente en la monotonía. Enserio me alegro de haberte encontrado –Murmura las últimas palabras, esbozando así una leve sonrisa. Se encontraba satisfecho al poder pronunciar cada palabra, ahora tan solo quedaba esperar a lo que el contrario diría

-No sabe cuán agradecido estoy de estar con usted, Príncipe, cuán agradecido de saber que permaneceré atado a usted por el resto de sus días

Decidido por las palabras de ambos se queda de pié observando desde lo alto al sirviente quien se encontraba sentado entre el pasto que estaba siendo regado por el rocío nocturno –Ven, vamos al palacio…tengo algo de frío –Dibujó una sonrisa un tanto sospechosa, pues no se sabía con exactitud lo que realmente quería, pero de todas maneras el mayordomo aceptó y acompañó al de cabellos púrpuras hasta su habitación la cual estaba siendo tenuemente iluminada por los rayos plateados efectuados por la luna- Agni, por favor haz lo que te pida ¿Si?

-Siempre lo haré, príncipe. No dude de eso

-Eso me parece bastante bien…Entonces…-Se recuesta sobre la gran cama estirando un poco sus brazos- Entonces te lo pido…Agni, hazme tuyo

-¡¿Q-qué?! –Algo sorprendido por la petición del menor niega con la cabeza- No puedo, simplemente no puedo…Ya juré que nunca más tocaría su cuerpo de esa manera

-Agni…-Dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa- Es una orden

-Um…J-jo ajna

-Pero antes que nada ¿Podrías prender algunos inciensos rojos? Quiero sentir el aroma de las rosas quemarse lentamente…Por favor

-Como desee, mi príncipe…-De una caja dorada con encajes de piedras preciosas sacó u par de inciensos largos y de un color rojo bastante fuerte, posó a ambos sobre un angosto vaso plateado y con un fósforo los prendió, dejando que expulsen un delicioso y relajante aroma que inundaría todo el cuarto

-Ah~ Que delicia…Ahora sí, Agni…Haz lo que desees conmigo, te lo pido

Toma un gran respiro y con una expresión un tanto seria se dirige a la cama del menor, rodeando las caderas de este con sus piernas- ¿Me va a disculpar si llego a ser algo rudo?

-Yo no le diría ser rudo, más bien sería ser apasionado lo cual me agrada bastante…


End file.
